


I Remember

by Kasterborous_System



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasterborous_System/pseuds/Kasterborous_System
Summary: On a late night, Brock tells the story of how he met and fell for Bucky to their daughter as she sleeps.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 17





	I Remember

Brock sat on the edge of his daughter’s bed, smiling down at her. She was so peaceful, ignorant of what had happened before her birth, as she slept. Ignorant of the wars he had fought in that could not be won. On the wrong side, listening blindly to his leaders. Questioning their cause only after they tortured a man for him to become a killing machine. He had still stuck on that side, though. Being told it was for the right reasons. Too far in to walk away. Remembering the day his views on the war had changed. When he realized there was no point in fighting anymore. Men would die, for no reason. That his side was corrupt and he was hurting the heroes, killing them. All stemmed from that small inkling of doubt. One man. Even though he had tortured dozens of others, killed them. This one man made him question the organization, if he was on the right side.

“I remember when you were given to us.” He muttered, Natalia still sleeping peacefully beneath him, curled under the blankets. “A rainy night after me and James had escaped, finally left. We were married, looking into having a family for almost a year, until we had found a woman. Kind enough to let us take care of you. Seven months later, we were holding a baby girl in our arms.” A hand came up and wiped at the tear falling down his cheek, finger moving across the bumps his scar. “He actually cried, scared to hold you. In case he hurt you. Still not trusting his mind years after what I had done to him.”

_The first time they had met, sent in to torture him. James staring up at him with cold eyes. Mouth strapped shut, restrained to the chair in the room. Glaring at Brock as he moved through the room. Picking up one of the knives and getting to work, carving into the flesh. At that point there was still no doubt. Simply following orders without question. The muffled screams echoing through the room. Body jerking under the restraints. Trying to free himself. It had taken him two days. Two days of torture. Of cutting, burning, whipping and electrocuting before the man had broken in front of Brock. The change instantly noticeable. Body going still, sounds stopping, eyes hardening, taking every attack without so much as a hiss. Then soldiers had stormed the room, shoving Brock out and taking care of the other soldier themselves. Somehow still not questioning their ways. Simply accepting everything, following his orders. Hurting men whose name he didn’t even know._

“I remember when your dad came and changed how I saw everything. The world not as cold as I had been taught. When I learnt his name.”

_Almost a year after their first encounter, the soldier had been sent to Brock again. The head telling him to break the soldier. To get the asset compliant. This time only his body was restrained. The man growling when Brock entered the room. Lip curling up, teeth bared. He gave the man a smile, “Good to see you again, asset.”_

_“My name is James.”_

_That’s when it started to hit him. This was someone with friends. Family. Brock was hurting him for no reason other than a superior telling him to. That’s when the doubt implanted itself, slowly working its way in. He had ignored it. Assuming, hoping that it would subside. Going back to his job. Only thirty four hours this time before the man was broken in. Armored men rushing in again, sweeping Brock out. Not giving him any explanation. Wondering why he wasn’t allowed to see him once he was done torturing him. Why he wasn’t allowed to know anything about the program. Why he allowed himself to be kept in the dark through everything._

“I remember our third meeting. When we talked. When I told him who I was, and we sat there, talking.”

_This time it was only two months later. Before he was stuck in the cold room, James strapped to a chair. “He’s been resilient. Fix it.” Before the commander left, locking the door behind him. He had to take a deep breath, walking over and taking the mask off of the man’s mouth. As long as he didn’t get bit, there was no need to worry about his mouth being free. The man swearing at him, telling him to just get it over with already. The pain in his voice obvious, he had given up. Accepting the situation he was in. Defeated._

_“I’m not in a hurry, James. How about we enjoy this?”_  
_He received another curse at him in response._

_“I’m Brock.” No answer, the man averting his eyes to the other side of the room. “What the hell do they do to you when I leave?”_

“He told me everything. What he turned into. What they made him do. I remember when I realized I was being used, the exact same as him.’’ They were both being used to hurt, kill. No choice in the matter. James being controlled, Brock life hanging in the balance of him doing everything told. “I remember sitting in there, for hours. Talking. Realizing I had to get out.”

_“What the hell are you doing?”_

_“I’m getting you out of here, James. There will be guards outside the door, after that we’ll have thirty seconds before the alarms sound.”_

_“Why?”_

At the time Brock didn’t really know. Just that he needed out. That James was the only person who could help him do that. That leaving together was the only chance both of them had at escaping. That James needed out more than him. So they left. He had figured they’d go their separate ways once they were out. A safe distance from the base.

They didn’t.

_Staying silent most of the walk to one of the small towns nearby, with the exception of ‘I have to take a leak’ or ‘Hold up, need a drink’. Staying the night in the woods on the outskirt of town. James already awake when he woke up, expecting the man to be gone. Or stayed to get his revenge on Brock. Give back some of the pain. Instead, he just held out a hand for Brock to grab, pulling him up. “C’mon. Let’s go.”_  



End file.
